Atmospheric circulation current, ocean current and river current produced by radiation of the sun onto the earth carry tremendous kinetic energy and is clean energy without pollution. Because extracted petroleum and coal can't be regenerated in a short term, it is a trend in human life and science development for utilizing green energy in nature. Specially, ocean current energy has great value due to its broad distribution and tremendous energy. More specially, since electric power has a long transmission distance feature, it is a preferable mode for utilizing kinetic energy in nature.
Conventionally, generating power by ocean current hasn't been popular, and deep-sea ocean current energy hasn't been fully utilized.
Hence, a device for generating power by ocean current is required, which is capable of developing and utilizing ocean current energy on a large scale. The device is required for generating power stably which solves problems of transmitting deep-sea ocean current energy to sea surface, by which ocean current power generation could be a new energy resource and be developed on a large scale, thus having great market and social value.